Kirby
Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! is a 3D platforming Kirby game made by Gear Games for the Evo-Gem home console. Unlike other Kirby 3D platforming games, the stages have various objectives instand of just reaching the goal, and have regular bosses in normal stages. Various mechanics from previous Kirby games returns as well, such as the Helper system, the Super Abilities, the Hypernova and the Robobot Armor. It also introduces new mechanics, such as Giant Enemies, Giant Bosses, Ability Storage and Giant Kirby, as well as Giant Abilities. It is scadueled for release in the early 2021. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as a Kirby 3D platforming game, but also with returning and new mechanics mentioned at above. Instand of just reaching the goal, Kirby must first clear one or two objectives before having access to the goal itself. Shall the players didn't accomplish those objectives, the goal door will remain locked. Most levels are wide sandbox levels, and rarely in linear levels. It also have Free Play mode, where the player(s) can play the level without objectives and even bring computer players for a competition for the highest score. Some levels have either one of the five Super Abilities, the Hypernova Ability, the Robobot Armor or a Giant Stardle Dee. When there is one Giant Stardle Dee, there is also one of the five Giant Abilities obtained from a respective Giant Enemy. Playable Characters Game Modes There are seven main modes, which most of them need to be unlocked first. Adventure Unlocked at the start. The main mode of the game, where Kirby and his companions must face the mighty Star Horde to stop them from getting the Pop Star. It had the same gameplay of other Kirby 3D platforming games but in order to reach the goal, you must complete a simple objective first, should it be to find a key, defeat a specefic enemy, or find the required Element Crystal. Like in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the player have to collect the spefefic amount of Element Crystal before being able to face the last stage with the boss, or in this case, the Giant Boss. In the second world and as of the fifth world, the Giant Boss is also assisted by one or two regular bosses but the Powerful Abilities and the Robobot Armor becomes much easier to obtain. It consist of ten environment-themed worlds . You will complete them in a linear order, but the stages themselves are more closer to sandbox instand of linear-style. Bosses in bold are Giant Bosses, and almost every bosses seems to be brainwashed by the main antagonist, Exateno. Helpers to Heroes Unlocked after completing the tenth world in Adventure. The story take place after Kirby had finally defeated Exateno who actually end up to take control of Magolor and pull a sudden attack on Kirby to knock him out of concious in one shot, as well as the rest of the cast. When he announces his victory with his telepathy that he and his army is victorious to the captured planets and Pop Star, the Helpers in the latter star are upset and upon agreement, and led by Knuckle Joe and Bonkers, they start to deliver a counterattack to save Kirby and the others, as well as snapping Magolor out of his brainwash. Sub-Games These are side games of the game. They provide the same gameplay but have different goal. The Arena Unlocked after defeating all bosses in Adventure and Kirby Wars. This sub-game works the same like in the previous Kirby games, but because the game contain even more bosses than even Kirby Super Star Ultra, it only give out fifteen bosses instand of all of them, but the final two are certainly and then . Other than that, the boss order is random. The True Arena Unlocked after completing The Arena and defeating all bosses in Helpers to Heroes, Attack of the Souls and Kirby Wars. Work like in previous games, but this time you only need to defeat ten bosses because the bosses themselves are more powerful. The final three are , and Like The Arena of this game, the rest of the chosen bosses are fought in a random order. The Mad Arena Unlocked after The True Arena is beaten for the first time. Unlike The Arena and The True Arena, The Mad Arena is rather a literal endurance boss battle which players fight the bosses indefinitely until the players are defeated, and there is no specific order, which means that you could face as your very first boss to fight. Fortunately, your HP will always be at maximum HP whatever you defeated one. There is also the Condition Slots, which consist of two to seven slots that determinate and modify the conditions. Most of them are either in favor for the Boss(es) or the player(s) but few of them are hindrance for both (sides). This can be turned off. Kirby Unity Available at the start, but the Battle and is locked until you beaten all Battles and the Adventure mode. Unlike the other sub-games, the objective is simple but vital; gather as many enemies and mid-bosses to serve you as your minions as possible to take on returning Final Bosses from past games . The minions will get up as long as they are just defeated by neutral and enemy minions, until the player(s) get defeated. They will get defeated by bosses, however. The Battle is won if the Boss is defeated, no matter how many enemies are left. There are even two enemy camps who will attack each others. The final bosses of them is for Insane Darkness and for Invaders Alart. Attack of the Souls Unlocked after completing either Helpers to Heroes or Kirby Wars's final Battle "Invaders Alart". This takes place after Kirby Unity. It involved Magolor getting possessed by the Controller Crown (which resembles of the Master Crown, but whiter and have more gems), created by the Star Horde, and becomes Magolor Soul which Kirby and others must stop him, then after that Magolor turned back to normal, not remembered what happened to him. Abilities Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble!/Abilities Gallery KRtDL Kirby 2.png|'Kirby' MagolorSSBVFull.png|'Magolor' KtdDedede-1-.png|'King Dedede' MetaKnightAnarchy2.png|'Meta Knight' BandannaDee.png|'Badanna Dee' Ribbon64.png|'Ribbon' Star Giant Dee.png|'Giant Stardle Dee' Exateno SI.png|'Exateno' Credits *Exotoro for the Exateno (Giant) art lines. *Shadow Inferno for the upgraded Exateno art. Trivia *This is the first game where all powerful Abilities returns in one time, including the five Super Abilities, the Hypernova and the Robobot Armor. *Like in certain previous Kirby games, the order of the first letter of each worlds makes "WICKEDSTAREX", which intended to means Wicked Star '''and with the E and X, '''Wicked Star EX. Category:Kirby Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Gear Games Category:3D Platformers Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2021